ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joe Movie/Credits
Closing Credits Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Character Animation and Computer Graphics Provided by A division of Don Bluth Feature Animation. Brooklyn, New York Associate Animation Producers Huck Wirtz David Shirk Keith Kellogg Digital Producers Sandra Scott Amy Beresford Artistic Supervision (in order of appearance) Stunts Mark Ginther Robert F. Brown Wally Chowder Brian Machleit David Schultz Brad Allan Ilram Choi Adam Hart Cliff McLaughlin Brian Simpson Kyla Warren Pat Banta Shawn Crowder Shawn Kautz Andy Owen Frank Torres Dancers Aliane Baquerot Sam J. Cahn Kelly Crandall Keith Kühl John J. Todd Seth Belliston Kelly Connolly Sheri Griffith Allison Leo Patrick Wetzel Troy Edward Bowles John Corella Beckie King Tarah Paige Karen Dyer DLO/Wheels Artists Eric Carney Pablo Chavez Albert Cheng Hiroshi Mori DLO/Wheels TDs April Warren Justin Stockton Anthony Jacob José E. Astacio, Jr. Story Story Artists Max Brace Ted Mathot Bon Scott Mike Cachuela Kevin O’Brien Peter Sohn Ricardo Curtis Sanjay Patel Doug Sweetland Art Art Directors Brian Flora Kurt Kaufman Mike Stassi Production Artists Nelson “Rey” Bohol Glenn Kim Ted Mathot Anthony Christov Ellen Moon Lee Albert Lozano Mark Cordell Holmes Peter Sohn Character Sculptors KENT MELTON GREG DYKSTRA Digital Character Sculptors Jonathan Paine Bruce D. Buckley Digital Painters Negin Bairami Jamie Frye John Lee Randy Berrett Ernesto Nemesio Yvonne Herbst Belinda van Valkenburg Phaedra Craig Glenn Kim Laura Phillips Matte Painter Paul Topolos Visual Development Mark Andrews Ricardo Delgado Ted Blackman Paul Rogers Sywa Sung Geefwee Boedoe Don Shank Art Production Assistants Daniel Arriaga Stacey Hendrickson Motion Capture Motion Capture Leads Ben Guthrie John Root Motion Capture Artists Patrick Runyon Daniel Weber Jeff Jingle Kirk Dunne Alexandre Frazao Federico Bolla Matt O'Callaghan Favian Beltran Matthew Kapfhammer Alia Dong-Stewart Jake McKinnon Jonathan Berry Robert Mano Alison Kellon Rick Thomas Oded Kassirer Jennifer Anaya Rehana Khan Ryan Beagan Charles Parrish Jarrod Kozeal Keven Viragh-Begert Ronaldo Benaraw Brendan Abel Sarah Back Derek Salemme Jason Rush Ron Rhee Motion Capture Motion Capture Leads Ben Guthrie John Root Motion Capture Artists Patrick Runyon Daniel Weber Jeff Jingle Kirk Dunne Alexandre Frazao Federico Bolla Matt O'Callaghan Favian Beltran Matthew Kapfhammer Alia Dong-Stewart Jake McKinnon Jonathan Berry Robert Mano Alison Kellon Rick Thomas Oded Kassirer Jennifer Anaya Rehana Khan Ryan Beagan Charles Parrish Jarrod Kozeal Keven Viragh-Begert Ronaldo Benaraw Brendan Abel Sarah Back Derek Salemme Jason Rush Ron Rhee Layout & Set Dressing Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Robert Kinkead Yun Shin Simon Dunsdon Gregg Olsson Derek Williams Sungyeon Jon Mark Sanford Sylvia Wong Additional Layout Patrick James Ewan Johnson Gabriel Schluberger Liz Kupinski Carter Set Dressing Artists Tom Miller Elizabeth Torbin Additional Set Dressing David Eisenmann Dani Sukiennik Robert Kinkead Amy Moran Mark Sanford Suzanne Slatcher Animation Animation Character Development John Kahrs Angus McLane Robert H. Russ Dave Mullins Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Anne-Marie Bardwell Marco Allard Patrick Delage Borja Montoro Cavero Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Manny Banados Andries Maritz Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden Rejean Bourdages Caroline Cruikshank Bert Klein Christopher Bradley Tom Gately John Ripa Anthony Ho Wong Jared Beckstrand Robert Espanto Domingo Bolhem Bouchiba Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Georges Abolin David Berthier Eric Delbecq Enis Tahsin Özgür Kristoff Vergne Gie Santos Sid Ahearne Alan Lam Lily Dell Raul Garcia Teddy Hall Teresa Martin Theresa Wiseman Eric Walls Trey Finney Shawn E. Keller Christopher Sauve Mark Koetsier Gilda Kouros Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Pierre Alary Bolhem Bouchiba Thierry Goulard Stéphane Sainte Foi Kevin Wotton Deborah Cameron Bernard Derrman Gilda Palinginis Ricard Hoppe Tom Roth Doug Frankel Ralf Palmer Yoshimichi Tamura Phil Young Mark Pudleiner Doug Krohn David Brewster Character Team Character Rig Development Christian Hoffman Mark Therrell Casey McTaggart Thomas Lance Thornton Adam Woodbury Bill Sheffler Jacob Tonski Articulation Artists Jason Bickerstaff Austin Lee Carmen Ngai Thomas Lance Thornton Christian Hoffman Kamal Mistry Bill Sheffler Brian Tindall Sonoko Konishi David Richard Nelson Mark Therrell Michael Todd Cloth Development Lead Christine Waggoner Scene Layout Scene Layout Leads Peter Daulton Hajime Ogata Scene Layout TDs Danie Lupovici Kerry Lee Olivia Bouwkamp Derrick Lau Mark Lipsmeyer Ryan D. Chan Katelyn Takens Mila Kirillova Steven Kirchner Character Animation Clarabelle/Freser Voices Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Anne-Marie Bardwell Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Bellybutton/Jellybean Voices Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Anne-Marie Bardwell Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Assistant Production Managers Coordinators Motion Capture Unit Post Production Music Featured Musicians Songs Thanks to everyone at Don Bluth who supposed this production Administration & Finance Yvonne Brazil Ena Chan Cratsenburg Nils L. Erdmann Marty Eshoff Tim Glass Marc Greenberg Heather D.C. Jackson Paul Kim Linda McCampbell Lisa McCampbell Pat Mosey Molly Nealan Andrea Nordemann Karen Perry Kristina Rudd Heather Schmidt-Feng Michele Simons Joan E. Smalley Chris Tachiki Wendy Dale Tanzillo Shari Villarde Deana Walker Annette Wang Sue Williams Creative Resources & Marketing Mary Conlin Tom Sarris Ben Butcher Kathleen Chanover Jeff Raymond Holly Lloyd Amanda Johnson Michele Spane Clay Welch Krista Swager Emery Low Desiree Mourad Karen Hartquist Trish Moran Andy Dreyfus Leeann Alameda Anne Moore Keith Kolder Ed Chen Steven Argula Kate Ranson-Walsh Development Bert Berry Ginny Breen Mary Coleman Natalie Lyon Colin Bohrer Kiel Murray Karen Paik Facilities Carolyn Wong David Dame Jay Gambell Kent F. Martin Sean White Barbara Ellison Michael Todd Joseph Clark Navin Pinto Corey Rosen Da Wei Sun Human Resources Lori McAdams Lisa Dennis Lisa Ellis Monica VanDis Dawn Haagstad Kimberly Adair Clark Tiffany Reno Josselyn Salter Don Bluth Shorts Osnat Shurer Roger Gould Ann Britz Liz Gazzano Carol Brzezinski Bill Polson Steve Bloom Chris Vallance Domenic Allen Axel Geddes Tony Kaplan Daniel Goodman Alex Mandel Dana Murray Susan Frank Erin Cass Josh Qualtieri Don Bluth University & Archives Randy Nelson Christine Freeman Juliet Greenberg Elizabeth Greenberg Elyse Klaidman David R. Haumann Blake Tucker Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Kristi Lofrano RenderMan Products Lola Gill Renee Lamri Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Keith Kops Chris Balog Jonathan Rodriguez Paul Chideya Michael Angelo Jones Marlon Castro Megan Miller Gerald E. Hackett III Joni Superticioso Andrew Jackson Al Cimino Craft Services by Don Bluth Café Osvaldo Tomatis Luigi Passalacqua Guillermo Segovia Fernando Fronteras Candelaria Lozano Francisco Martinez Antonio Alarcon Jose Ramirez Olga Velazquez Francisco Figueroa Facilities Carolyn Wong David Dame Jay Gambell Kent F. Martin Sean White Barbara Ellison Michael Todd Joseph Clark Navin Pinto Corey Rosen Da Wei Sun Production Babies Aaron Alexandria Amandeep Andrew Annabel Arav Audrey Avery Benjamin Brendan Cash Colin B. Colin S. Cynthia Dan Eli Elinor Ellery Ellie Emma Emmett Faye Marie Finnegan Gavin Isabella Jack A. Jack C. Jake James Milton John John-John Josephine W. Josephine L. Julia Kai Kate Laurel Logan Lola-Renee Lucia Luke Marley Max Milosh Nate Opal Owen Royal Sammy Sara Sofia Thomas Toby Zachary C. Zachary S. Zazie Zoe Special Thanks Robert L. Baird Cody Cameron Alan Freedland Chris Jenkins Phil Lord David Stern John-Paul Beeghly Bernard Hiller Errol Morris John Schmidt Carter Bays Shoghi Catstel de Oro Will Gluck Bill Kelly Steven Liu Stephen Lunn Tim McKeon Adam Pava John Ritchie Rodney Rothman Barbara Zipperman Kevin Cecil & Andy Riley Phill O'Dell Kimberly Hightower Cecil Kramer Tia Nolan Mark Burton Martin Clunes Doug Ikeler Rich Murkin Steve Price Nick Park Ash Brannon Alan Cohen Jeremy Garelick Jay Lavender Chris Miller Chris Buck Kirk Wise Jason Brewer Franz Lanting Michelle Murdocca Tony Stacchi Peter J. Burns Penney Finkelman-Cox Chris Harris Jay Lavender Deanna Marsigliese Judah Miller and Murray Miller Sandra Rabins Erica Rivinoja Craig Thomas Ivan Bilancio Steve Coogan Oily Mills Greg Perler Jim Campbell David Cox Uli Meyer Prakash Patel Kisaburo Toriumi Marie Davis Dan Gerson Jason Lethcoe Jeff Ranjo Roger Allers Jill Culton Jonathan McHugh Wayne Rice Stuart Sumida Jordan Cahan Paul C. Gerard Jim Hecht Warren Leonhardt Chris McKenna Andrea M. Miloro Don Rhymer Claudette Roland David N. Weiss Alan Brember Jon Crowe Andy King Stephen Moore Pete Baynham Jemaine Clement Martin Elliott Stephen Moore Sara Woodhatch Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using AMD Opteron™ processes The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. Animated Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation Ford Motor Company Category:Credits